100% Completion
In a Grand Theft Auto game, attaining 100% completion 'involves numerous tasks, though there are usually some things that are not required for 100% completion. Achieving 100% completion usually rewards the player with special bonuses. Below are explanations of what is required in each game to achieve 100% completion, as well as any rewards that will be unlocked by doing so. Grand Theft Auto III :''Main Article: 100% Completion in Grand Theft Auto III To attain 100% completion in Grand Theft Auto III, the player must accomplish all of the following: * Complete all Portland Story Missions * Complete all Staunton Island Story Missions * Complete all Shoreside Vale Story Missions * Complete all Phone Missions * Complete all Off-Road Missions * Complete all Remote Controlled Vehicle Missions * Complete all Vehicle Missions * Complete all Import/Export Tasks * Collect all Hidden Packages * Complete all Rampages * Complete all Unique Jumps The player must complete the mission Smack Down before the missions Waka-Gashira Wipeout and Two-Faced Tanner, and those before the mission Grand Theft Aero. Otherwise those missions cannot be played and therefore 100% cannot be reached. Rewards *Unlike in later Grand Theft Auto games, there are no rewards for obtaining 100% completion. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City :Main Article: 100% Completion in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City To attain 100% completion in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, the player must accomplish all of the following: * Complete all Storyline Missions (The Party to Keep Your Friends Close...) * Complete all Gang Missions * Complete all Asset Missions * Complete all Street Races * Complete all Pay Phone Missions * Complete all Hyman Memorial Stadium Missions * Complete all Sparrow Missions * Complete all Off-Road Missions * Complete all Remote Controlled Vehicle Missions * Complete all Other Missions * Complete all Vehicle Missions * Collect all Hidden Packages * Complete all Rampages * Complete all Unique Jumps * Get/Buy all Properties Rewards * When 100% is achieved in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, the following rewards are given: * 200% health and 200% armor * Infinite ammunition for all weapons * The ability to recruit 3 bodyguards from the Vercetti Estate * The "Frankie" outfit inside the Vercetti Estate * Double vehicle strength for any vehicle Tommy Vercetti drives Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas :Main Article: 100% Completion in GTA San Andreas To attain 100% completion in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, the player must accomplish all of the following: *Complete all storyline missions (Big Smoke to End of the Line). *Learn all new moves from the three gyms. *Complete all vehicle challenges. **Chiliad Challenge **BMX Challenge **NRG-500 Challenge *Complete all asset missions. **Zero's RC Shop **Wang Cars **Trucking missions **Roboi's Food Mart courier mission **Hippy Shopper's courier mission **Burger Shot's courier missions **Valet Parking **Hunter Quarry missions *Complete all odd job missions. **Vigilante (level 12) **Paramedic (level 12) **Firefighter (level 12) **Taxi Driver (50 fares) **Pimping (level 10) **Freight Train (level 2) *Complete the Ammu-Nation shooting range (level 12) *Get all 30 vehicles to the Import/Export crane. *Finish all schools with at least bronze on each test. **Driving School **Flight School **Bike School **Boat School *Purchase all 29 safehouses. *Finish all stadium events. **8-Track **Kickstart **Blood Bowl **Dirt Track *Win all race tournaments *Collect all pickup items. **50 Oysters **100 Tags **50 Snapshots **50 Horseshoes Rewards * When 100% is achieved in San Andreas, the following rewards are given: * $1,000,000 * Infinite ammunition for all weapons * Double vehicle strength for any vehicle Carl Johnson drives * The Hydra spawns on the roof of Sweet's house * The Rhino spawns by the bridge going above Ganton Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories :Main article: 100% Completion in GTA Liberty City Stories To attain 100% completion in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, the player must accomplish all of the following: *Finish all storyline missions (Home Sweet Home to The Sicilian Gambit). *Complete all side-missions. **Bumps and Grinds **9mm Mayhem **Scooter Shooter **Scrapyard Challenge **Wong Side of the Tracks **RC Triad Take-Down **Karmageddon **Go Go Faggio **Car Salesman **Bike Salesman **AWOL Angel **See The Sight Before Your Flight *Finish all races in first place **Thrashin' RC **Ragin' RC **Chasin' RC **Red Light Racing **Low Rider Rumble **Deimos Dash **Torrington TT **Gangsta GP **Wi-Cheetah Run *Avenging Angels (15 levels in all three islands) *Slash TV (twice) *Deliver all 16 cars to Love Media. *Complete all odd jobs. **Taxi Driver (100 fares) **Trash Dash (all three islands) **Vigilante (12 levels) **Firefighter (12 levels) **Paramedic (12 levels) **Joe's Pizza (10 levels) **Noodle Punk (10 levels) *Collect all 100 Hidden Packages. *Complete all 20 rampages. *Complete all 26 Unique Stunt Jumps. Rewards * Once 100% is achieved in Liberty City Stories, the following rewards are given: *Infinite ammunition for any weapon the player possesses. *A Rhino that spawns in Fort Staunton. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories :Main article: 100% Completion in GTA Vice City Stories To get 100% in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories you need to do the following things: *Complete all storyline missions (Soldier to Last Stand). *Burst all 99 red balloons. *Complete all 36 unique stunt jumps. (30 jumps on the PSP version.) *Complete all 35 rampages. (30 rampages on the PSP version.) *All 30 empire sites owned. *Max respect on each type of business. :*Protection Racket: Ultimate Badass :*Loan Shark: Crim Reaper :*Prostitution: Mack Daddy :*Drugs: Smack Daddy :*Smuggling: Pirate Captain :*Robbery: Heist Master *Complete the Vigilante side-mission to 15 levels. *Complete the Firefighter side-mission to 15 levels. *Complete the Air Rescue side-mission to 15 levels. *Complete the Paramedic side-mission to 15 levels. *Complete 50 fares or make at least $5000 for Taxi Driver. *Complete the Beach Patrol side-mission to 15 levels. *Complete "Vice Sights" to 5 levels. *Complete "Fire Copter" to 5 levels. *Seize 32 vehicles for the Civil Asset Forfeiture Impound. *Cause at least $1700 damage or more on "Rush". (PlayStation 2 only) *Cause at least $2000 damage or more on "Crash!". *Complete all timed side-missions. :*Mashin' Up the Mall :*Harbor Hover Race :*Haiti Hover Race :*Crims on Wings :*Crims on Water Wings (PlayStation 2 only) :*Playground on the Town :*Playground on the Park (PlayStation 2 only) :*Playground on the Dock (PlayStation 2 only) :*Playground on the Point :*Land Sea and Air Ace :*Hyman Memorial O.D.T. (PlayStation 2 only) :*Skywolf :*Caddy Daddy (PlayStation 2 only) *Swinger's Club *Phil's Shooting Range *Complete all 5 turismo races on the mainland. *Complete all 4 turismo races on the east island. *Complete all 8 courses for Watersports. *Complete all 12 courses for the Sanchez Time Trials. *Complete all 8 courses for BMX Time Trials. *Complete all 4 courses for Quad Time Trials. Rewards * When 100% is achieved in Vice City Stories, the following rewards are given: *Infinite ammunition for any weapon the player possesses. *The ability to watch most of the storyline cutscenes at The Clymenus Suite. Grand Theft Auto IV :Main Article: 100% Completion in GTA IV In Grand Theft Auto IV, the following are requirements for 100% completion: *Complete the main story missions (It doesn't matter which Ending or Morality Choices you took) *Complete all 10 drug deliveries for Little Jacob *Win all 9 races for Brucie Kibbutz at least once *Exotic Exports for Brucie *Complete all 9 of The Fixers Assassinations *Complete all 30 car thefts for Stevie *Brucie Kibbutz - Unlock special ability *Little Jacob - Unlock special ability *Packie - Unlock special ability *Brucie Kibbutz - Do each available activity once *Little Jacob - Do each available activity once *Packie - Do each available activity once *Beat the computer or a friend at Pool *Beat the computer or a friend at Darts *Beat the computer or a friend in a '''full game of Bowling *Get the high score in the QUB3D arcade game *Do all random character missions (excluding Jeff, Ivan, Clarence, and Cherise) *Complete all the Most Wanted missions via police computer *Do 20 vigilante missions via police computer using the "Recent Crimes" option *Kill all 200 Pigeons *Complete all 50 stunt jumps Rewards * The 100% reward in GTA IV is the ability to buy an unlimited amount of ammunition, although it still costs the same as before. A glitch also exists that means any ammunition purchased beyond the standard limits will disappear when you load your save file. 100% in GTA IV also unlocks the Key To the City achievement. The Lost and Damned :Main article: 100% Completion in The Lost and Damned To attain 100% completion in The Lost and Damned, the player must accomplish all of the following: * Complete 23 storyline missions (Clean and Serene to Get Lost). * Complete 25 Gang War side missions. * Complete 12 Bike Race side missions. * Finish Importing/Exporting Bikes for Angus -10. * Terminate 50 seagulls. * Find two Random Characters. * Complete Stubbs' jobs -5. * Win a game of arm wrestling, pool, darts, and air hockey against anyone. * Bring Terry or Clay to air hockey, darts, drinking, eating, pool, show, and strip club. Rewards * The only 100%-specific reward in GTAIV: TLAD is the ability to buy an unlimited amount of ammunition, although it still costs the same as before. A glitch also exists that means any ammunition purchased beyond the standard limits will disappear when you load your save file. The Ballad of Gay Tony To attain 100% completion in The Ballad of Gay Tony, the player must accomplish all of the following: * Complete the main storyline missions (I Luv LC to Departure Time) * Complete 25 Drug Wars * Win the 3 triathlons * Complete 8 management activities in the Maisonette 9 nightclub * Dance successfully in Maisonette 9, Hercules * Win the champagne drinking game * Win a game of pool, darts, golf, and air hockey against anyone * Bring Henrique Bardas and Armando Torres to air hockey, darts, pool, golf, drinking, eating and strip club * Exterminate 50 seagulls * Find all 3 Random Characters **Margot **Arnaud **Daisie Cash-Cooze * Win the cage fighting championship (6 rounds) * Complete all 15 Base Jumps Rewards * The only 100%-specific reward in TBOGT is the ability to buy an unlimited amount of ammunition, although it still costs the same as before. A glitch also exists that means any ammunition purchased beyond the standard limits will disappear when you load your save file. Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars To attain 100% in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, the player must: *Complete all story missions (from Yu Jian to Salt in the Wound). *Complete all fourteen random encounters. *Get at least Bronze in all Odd Jobs (Vigilante, Firefighter, Paramedic, Taxi Driver, HoboTron, Fast Tracks, Noodle Run, Excess Delivery and Tattoo Parlor). *Get at least Bronze in all Time Trials. *Get at least Bronze in all Street Races. *Get at least Bronze for all weapons in the Liberty City Gun Club. *Get at least Bronze in all Rampages. *Destroy all 100 Security Cameras. *Complete all 30 Unique Stunt Jumps. *Obtain all safehouses. *Meet all 80 drug dealers. *Complete the Warehouse Raid at least once. *Find both Lions of Fo. Rewards * Upon reaching 100%, a small message congratulates the player; however, there are no physical in-game rewards. External links *San Andreas 100% Checklist *GTA4 100% Checklist *TLAD 100% Checklist *Chinatown Wars 100% Checklist *BOGT 100% Checklist Category:100% es:100% fr:100%